La note, ma dernière chance
by KagamineRinLen
Summary: Len Kagamine, 16 ans. Et un objectif retrouver sa soeur, par n'importe quel moyen. Son seul indice, une tâche de naissance en forme de note de musique. Hmm... Désolé Dx J'arrive pas a faire un bon résumé.
1. Prologue 1

**La note, ma dernière chance**

**J'en suis fière de ce titre, je l'ai eu comme sa, illumination à 23h passé ,là, on peu dire que c'est un mélange de spice et de mon imagination ._. **

**Enfin, bref, on s'en fiche, complètement de ma vie ! **

**Voilà, le premier prologue, oui, il n'y en a pas qu'un... Il y en a deux ^^**

**PS : Comme sa ressemble a spice... Il y aura des lemons... Mes tout premiers lemons °^°**

**OooOooOooO**

Salut ! Moi, c'est Len Kagamine. Le seul l'unique, on m'appelle aussi le mec à meuf, le musicien, le dragueur, le riche... Sa donne une mauvaise image, non ? Bah, m'en fout j'ai tout ce que je veux donc sa me va... Enfin presque tout, il me manque qu'une chose, mon unique objectif, mon unique ambition, mon unique rêve... Non, pas être encore plus riche... Une chose qui vaux tout l'or du monde, ma sœur... C'est idiot, non ? La plus part de cas c'est « Roh, j'en ai marre de ma sœur » ou « Je préférais être fils/fille unique » . Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte de leur chance, peut-être ta chance, vous connaissez votre sœur, qu'elle sois chiante ou non. Je n'ai pas cette chance, je ne connais pas MA propre sœur ! Le pire c'est quand on me l'a annoncé avec un banale dialogue ...

« - Len, ton père est moi nous devons te le dire... Tu as une sœur, mais, quand nous vous avons eu, nous n'avions pas assez d'argents pour, vous avoir tous les deux, alors, nous avions décidés de te garder toi. »

Nous étions a table, pendant l'un de rare repas de famille. Je me souviens le plat était de la soupe, oui, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai tout recraché... Ma pauvre maman, tout plein de soupe à la banane... Miam, c'est bon la banane non ? Le fruit le plus... exquis jamais existé... On s'éloigne de l'histoire là... Enfin, ma mère s'est écriée

« Len ! Je sais c'est pas bien, mais pas la peine de cracher ! » Mon père ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses pensés.

Depuis ce jour, je recherche ma sœur par tout les moyens, même les moins... Bien, mais la seule piste que j'ai c'est :

« Vous vous ressemblez tellement , elle avez elle aussi une tache de naissance... Hum... Elle avait une tache de naissance qui représentait la clef de de sol … Euh... Sur le côté gauche du bassin, avait dit ma mère »

Une note de musique... Une note de musique est ma dernière chance de trouver ma sœur, celle que je recherche depuis près de 2 ans, depuis mes 14 ans... Whoua ! Tu sais compter !... Non, je rigolais... Oui, j'ai 16 ans. Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je fessais pour retrouver ma sœur ? Je couche, avec toutes les filles qui sont blonde aux yeux bleue … Je n'ai pas vraiment de ''genre'' de fille qui me plaît plus que d'autre. Je recherche, juste ma sœur... Ma pauvre sœur disparu, même si j'ai de forte chance de ne pas la trouver, je vais tous essayer.

- Len ? Allô la lune, ici Mikuo. Je recherche un jeune homme appelé Len. L-E-N qui se serais perdu sur la lune durant le cours de maths. Dit mon meilleur amis, pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

- Hm. Fut ma seul réponse.

- Allez réveil-toi, on a le cours de japonais après !

- J'arrive...

- Alléluia, alléluia ! Len, arrive ! Quel grand honneur !

- Même pas vrai !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un grand honneur... Un petit honneur, irait mieux, t'as raison !

- Ah... ah... ah.

- Allé, viens, on va être en retard !

- Okay...

Bon, je retombais tout de suite dans ma rêverie, le japonais, trop dur pour moi. En classe en tout cas . Enfin... Je vais m'amuser a la fin de cours, ma petite récompense... Comment s'appelle la fille déjà ? Li... Non, Lilas ?... Non, plus, elle c'était celle d'i semaine... Ah ! Lily, elle est bonne, on s'amuse tous les deux, elle est … très entreprenante, j'adore sa ! Même si au début, j'ai cru que c'était la bonne... Aucune tache de naissance... Dommage !

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà, pour le 1er prologue !:3**

**Le deuxième prologue ne devrais pas tarder puis, le chap de Échapper .**


	2. Prologue 2

**La note, ma dernière chance**

**Là, j'ai rien a dire, donc j'arrête de vous embêter bonne lecture !**

**OooOooOooO**

Moi, c'est Rin... Une fille perdu, dans un monde injuste... Le monde s'acharne sur moi...

- Rin, tu es prête ? Survint une voix.

- Oui, je vais chez qui maintenant ?

- Hmm... Une famille bien, tu verras.

- Je suis toujours allée dans une famille bien, je me suis souvent retrouvée à l'hôpital...

- Mais, cette fois c'est la bonne tu verras !

-Mais... J'en ai marre, Miki ! Je souffre depuis... Toujours, cette fois je ne veux pas me retrouver a l'hôpital ou presque violée !

-Rin... S'il te plaît, déjà qu'on a du mal a te trouver une famille, ne fais pas la difficile...

- Je ne fais pas la difficile, je tiens a la vie.

- Allez, le taxi nous attend ! Dit-elle

Miki... Elle me connais depuis... Hmm... Depuis que j'ai été abandonnée, 16 ans maintenant ... Comment des parents peuvent abandonner leur propre enfant ?! Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont oublié ou je suis leur pire cauchemar. Eux, sont des personnes horrible, je ne les connais pas et je ne veux pas les connaître, je ne veux pas rencontrer, des diablotins … Je suis dur, pas vrai ? Je m'acharne sur un passé dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je suis ridicule. Hahaha...

Je me demande chez qui je vais me retrouver... Hum, des alcoolique ? Une égoïste grand-mère ? Une famille nombreuse avec des enfants isolant ? Des violeurs ? Des tueurs peut-être ? Je ne me fais plus d'illusion, je vais de nouveau souffrir chez une famille pas nette...

- Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivées Rin !

- Hum... Une grande maison... Laisse-moi deviner. Des gros bosseur qui compte sur moi pour reprendre leur boite, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, ils m'abandonneront comme des personnes abandonne leur animaux aux bord de la route ?

- Non... Répondit-elle tendit que nous avancions vers la porte d'entrée.

- Non ? Hmm, alors... Des personnes qui ont de grosse dettes a cause de cette maison, que je devrais rembourser plus grande ?

Elle rigola, tendit qu'elle toquais. Un jeune garçon de mon âge ouvrit.

- Oui ? C'est pour ? Demanda-t-il

- Je vous apporte, la jeune fille que vous avez prise en votre charge . Répondit Miki.

- Ah, oui, juste... MAMAN !

Une femme arriva, ayant des beaux cheveux bleu et des yeux similaire... Magnifique

- Oh, Bonjour, madame, Rin. Nous salua la femme.

- Bonjour, répondit alors Miki

Je ne fit qu'un signe de tête, ils sont l'air gentils... Non, ils doivent cacher quelque chose !

- Mais entrées donc ! Ne restez pas là ! Mikuo ?

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu faire visiter la maison a Rin ?

- Bien sûr , tu viens Rin ?

- Hmm...

Il m'entraîna alors, au 1er étage... Elle est grande la maison...

- Ici, sa sera ta chambre, je suis en face et ma sœur en face à gauche.

- Une sœur ?

- Oui... Attend, MIKU !

La seconde après une jeune fille aux long couettes bleu arriva, avec un poireau dans la bouche...

« Elle mange un poireau, cru ?! J'avais dit que j'allais tomber sur des gens pas bien ! Même si ils sont l'air d'être différent des autres... »

- OOOOOOh ! Mais c'est ma nouvelle sœur !

Sur ceux elle me prit dans ses bras et me balance de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. Pire que faire le grand huit... Enfin, même si je ne l'ai jamais fait, il doit ressembler à sa.

- Euh, Miku, elle viens d'arriver, ne la traumatise pas !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vécu bien pire, crois-moi. Dis-je... A mon plus grand étonnement.

- Nous sommes au courant, mais ici, tout ira bien. Me répondit... Mikuo, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Rinny... Viens, je vais te montre ta chambre ! Me dit Miku

- Miku, nous sommes dans sa chambre...

- Ah... Je me disait aussi !

- Olala... N'ai pas peur, Rin, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur.

- J'ai trooooop envie de la présenter aux autres ! Et, Rinny, tu verras l'école est super, mais j'espère que tu aimes la musique. Comme c'est une école de musique...

- J'aime bien chanter... Mais je n'ai pas une très belle voix.

- Oh... Rinny, chantes !

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà, le second prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimés ^3^**


	3. Michel

**La note, ma dernière chance.**

**Le première chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'ortho' . Je ne suis pas douée là-dedans.**

**PPS : Moui, bas, juste que je vais rajouter, Michel, mon coupin le portable dans le chapitre, après le défis, que j'ai lancé à Tai-chan, que je vais remplir mon défi …:3**

**OooOooOooO**

POV Len

Le réveil sonne, une nouvelle journée commence, ce ressemble, une journée ordinaire, a côté de moi, une fille... Hmm... Voilà, j'ai encore oublié son nom... Pas qu'il sois compliqué, juste que je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela me sert. Si j'avais retenu tout les noms, a quoi ils me serviraient plus tard ? A rien, je sais juste que la plus part étaient des filles blonde. Aucune étaient ma chère sœur.

Hum ?... Je sens la fille bouger, oh, elle se lève. A oui, aujourd'hui il y a cours.

-Tu viens pas ? Me demanda la fille.

- Si.

- Lèves-toi alors.

- On a le temps

Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras, doucement et embrassa tout aussi doucement mes lèvres.

- Si tu le dit.

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Je la plaque sur le lit. Ses mains bloqués contre le lit avec la force des miennes. Je suis au-dessus d'elle. Bref, tout est a mon avantage.~

- On a le temps pour autre chose aussi~

- Désolé, darling, je suis crevée.

- Darling ? Hum, même pas un petit peu ?

- Len, je veux juste dormir. Comme on a cours, je vais en cours et dodo, comprise ?

-Oh, mais... Même pas un tout petit peu ? Rien qu'un peu ?

- Non...

Je la lâche. Elle est plus marrante. Je ne m'amuse plus a présent . J'en ai marre d'elle... Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus, sa s'appelle un viol et j'ai pas envie d'aller en prison... Quoi que... Non, je ne suis pas de ce genre.

Elle partit prendre une douche , puis reviens habillée de l'uniforme du lycée. Je le suis aussi.

- Bon, let's go. Dis-je

Le chemin fut, long, très long, extrêmement long... Bref, le chemin fut presque interminable... J'ai dit presque.

- Bon, écoute, lui dis-je, je ne crois pas qu'il faut continuer...Hum... Bébé, mais ça ne va pas entre toi et moi en ce moment... Vaux mieux arrêter tout de suite, pour ne pas souffrir encore plus.

Bon, comme sa c'est fait, elle va faire comme les autres, pleurer ou m'insulter... Les filles toutes les même.

- M-mais... Tu ne peux pas... On s'est a peine, mis ensemble...

- Désolé...

- Tu n'es qu'un sale connard ! Je t'en merde ! Salopard !

- Oui, oui. Soupirais-je d'un ton las. Mais estime toi heureuse, tu es la personne avec qui je suis resté le plus longtemps.

- Sale bouffon !

- Len, Lily ! Hurla Miku accompagnée de Mikuo et un fille que je ne connais pas.

- Hey ! Dis-je

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Mikuo

- Rien, on viens de rompre. Répondis-je

Bon, pas la peine de vous dire que … Hmm... Lily ! Voilà, Lily est partit en pleurant , de rage sûrement. Qu'elle s'en prenne qu'à elle. Deux semaine c'est beaucoup déjà. C'est même trop.

- Hum, Len, quand vas-tu arrêter de larguer toutes les semaine ? Demanda Mikuo

- Je sais pas, un jour peut-être.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, Mikuo, de toute façon Lily et Len sa ne le fessait pas. Dit Miku.

La fille qui est a leurs côté se racla la gorge, sûrement pour dire « J'existe » . Hmm... Elle est très jolie. Blonde aux yeux océan, tout comme moi... Intéressent.

- Je... Je m'appelle Rin. Me dit-elle

- Ah ! Ravi, moi c'est Len.

- Bon, vous avez fait connaissance, maintenant on avance, Rin à plein de monde à rencontrer ! Allez plus vite ! Déclara Miku.

- Doucement Miku. Lui dit-elle

Nous arrivions de justesse au lycée, Meiko-sensei allait rentrer... Pile à l'heure. Nous sommes rentrer Miku, Mikuo et moi. Pendant qu'elle parlait a Rin... Des ces formalités inutiles... Il y a une autre fille aussi, long cheveux bouclés blond, des yeux bleu océan.

« Elle se ressemble toutes les deux... Je commence par la quelle moi ?... Bon, je commence par la fille aux cheveux bouclés puis Rin. Ouai, on laisse toujours le meilleur pour la fin ! »

Meiko-sensei rentra avec Rin et l'autre fille.

- Bon, les enfants, comme je vous avez prévenu aujourd'hui arrive deux nouvelle, soyez gentils avec elles, elle se retourna vers les deux nouvelle, à vous maintenant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle, Rin, Rin Hatsune, ravis...

Elle fut interrompu pas une sonnerie de téléphone devant de la poche droite de Miku.

- Oh, non ! Michel ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas sonner en cours !

- Miku, lui murmure ai-je, pourquoi tu parles a ton portable ?

Je ne vous ai pas dit que Miku est a ma gauche, voilà pourquoi, j'ai su ou était son portable... La même sonnerie depuis la 6ème. Un « couin couin » Le bruit que les canards font, oui, Miku aime les canard. Elle a des figurines de canard, elle est une « Cono-foie-gras » .Hmm... Tu ne dois pas comprendre, a vrai dire, c'est tout simple, c'est les personnes qui ne mange pas de foie-gras... Tout simplement. Miku, est très investie dans cette... Comment qualifier ça ? Dans... Son amour pour les canards... Miku, quoi. Enfin, revenons où j'en étais. Mikuo, est juste dernière moi, pour qu'on puisse discuter mais aussi pour surveiller sa sœur.

- Laisse, Len, Michel est vivant depuis 2 ans maintenant. Depuis que notre mère veux lui changer de portable, Michel est née...

- Ah. Fut ma seule réponse... Qu'es-ce que je peux répondre a ça ?

- Mikuo, Len ! Cria, Meiko-sensei

- P-pardon, dîmes en cœur.

- Rin, continue.

- Merci, mais je n'ai plus rien a dire.

- Bien, a toi.

- B-bonjour, j-je m'appelle SeeU, j'espère me faire b-beaucoup d'amies ici.

- Bien, Rin, tu vas à la gauche de Len qu'en t'a SeeU, tu vas derrière la place de Rin.

- Bien, répondit-elle en cœur.

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà ! Fini :3**

**Ah, sa fait du bien ! Chez moi il neige... 30 centimètre dans mon jardin ^^ C'est beaucoup, mon chien laisse de grosses traces comme il est pas très grand x)**

**Enfin ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
